Digital Fox Saga
by Jakser 'Blue' Bane
Summary: On Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Ok so this is a Naruto/Digimon Crossover fic, this one takes priority over the other story i'm writing.**

**Anywho, here's the prologue...or chapter one, whatever you wanna call it.I don't own Digimon or Naruto.**

Prologue.

He's suffered alot during His life, beatings and the hatred, being looked down on, having to deal with that damned demon fox.

This, THIS takes the cake!Having to trek back to Konoha with a hole in His chest leaking blood along the way...this was bad,

but the wost part was that He failed to bring back Sauske, failed to save His Friend, His Brother, failed the one He promised.

He trudged foward as the gates of the villige came into view._"Almost there!Gotta keep going!"_He He continued He

saw the villagers at the gate waiting._"Oh this is NOT good!"_The first thought in His head as He closed the distance inch by inch.

As He moved closer His heart raced making the blood leak out wondered if this continued would He pass out and be a target.

Things got worse as Sakura burst through the crowd and came up to Him._"NO NOT HERE!"_He shouted in His had hoped that

He could first get to the Hospital and recover for a few days before He had to talk to looked up at Her."Sakura-chan...I-"He was cut off.

'SMACK!' She struck Him across the face with a powerful slap.

"S-Sakura-chan..."He was shocked.

"Naruto...You're a FAILURE!"She shouted with a stern glare.

"Sakura-chan...I-I-I-I-"He couldn't belive what she said.

"SHUT-UP!...You're USELESS!"She shrieked as She slammed a fist into his face.

"..."He lay there on the ground completely floored(Pun intended)

"Why did I ever think I could count on You, why did I belive You could do one thing I asked, WHY did I belive You were not the demon?"She asked, more like yelled.

"I-I'm not-"He tried to speak.

"STOP LYING!We all know the truth!"She interrupted.

"..."Silence.

"Just get outta My sight!"And with that She walked away as the villagers cheered.

He was left there on the ground, His wound leaking like a destroyed , hatred, sadness, guilt all swirled around inside of Him.

Turmoil, that's what was going on within His lay there motionless, trying so hard to figure out where He went wrong, how He got here.

As memories of His life played in His head from as far back as He could remember, He went over some of the decisions He's made in the past.

_"Stealing the forbidden scroll was a bad idea, but I graduated thanks to it, jumping into Haku's ice mirror dome was not great idea either but I won..."_

All His thoughts continued like a single time has something He's done resulted in the negative at the , never at all, nothing came up.

So why, when he did something good-though later looking back, not killing Sauske would look like a bad decision-did it all go wrong in the end?

_'Young one, do You wish to start over?'_ The voice was soft and soothing, like the voice of a mother.

"O-Okaa-san?"He spoke softly, thinking this voice belonged to His mother.

_'Yes My child, do You want another chance?' _The voice asked.

**"Gaki...take the offer, You deserve of Me Your life has been hell."**The Kyuubi's voice boomed in his head.

"I-I'm ready."He said weakly.

_'Good, now close your eyes and when You awake Your new life will start.' _The voice stated.

"Arigato, Okaa-san."Naruto said as He closed His eyes.

And just like that it was all gone, the pain, the loneliness, the sorrow, , that's all there was, nothing, no stinging from the wound, no tiredness,

no soar aching body, just was until He opened His felt different, He could feel, but no wounds, but something else, something extra.

He surveyed His surroundings.A desert, rocky formations off in the distance in all noticed strange glowing pink towers, they moved erraticly across

the waste followed their length and found their origin, a globe, high up in the sky... was confused, where was He?He would think on that later.

Right now He had a new life to closely at His new body, He saw He was fox, standing on all fours, six tails swaying behind Him on their own, red

fur covering His body with black fur coating His paws and the tips of His ears and He was a fox, Ironic... in His past life He was thought to be a demon fox,

but here in His new life He was a ahead He moved forward begining his new life by treking across this desert-The Desert Of Begining-He named it, yes

He was ready to live a life much better then His last, determined to make sure he lived this one right, determined to not make any mistakes and just live.

"Look out 'New World' here I come!"These were the famous first words of 'The New Naruto Uzumaki' in His new life.

**AN:So there You have it, the first chapter of 'Digital Fox Saga' is a big to let You know there won't be many times in this story where I'll show**

**what's going on in Konoha after He left...just there's no need, He won't go back anytime soon in the story and if He dose, He won't stay long, just enough**

**to develope somethings...anyway time to explain why Naruto is turned into a is a Digimon, a fox Digimon known as Kitsunemon, My version anyway.**

**so that answers the question that I'm sure I'll get...Ok Now please do not flame got it?Get it? You know what to do, don't You?...**

**Please Read&Review.**

**Next Time On Digital Fox Saga:Naruto meets a Tamer as he enters the real world, along with a Vixen who catches his eye!What will happen now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Chapter 1 is here and I'm on a roll!I guess...yeah so um, Naruto?**

**Naruto:Yeah What?**

**Me:Care to do the Disclaimer?**

**Naruto:...Yeah fine, Jakser dose not own Digimon or Naruto, They are owned by Akira Toriyama and , Can I go now?**

**Me:Yes you may.**

Chapter 1:And so it begins.

Naruto's trek through 'The Desert Of Beginning' was eventful, or more or less One brought His first encounter with a Digimon, He had no idea exactly what the creature was and He learned exactly how harsh this 'New World' was as this creature-an Agumon-attacked Him for no reason, then during the fight a herd of strange creatures-Jagamon-came barreling through their battle field, forcing Naruto to back off from His attack and catching the Agumon in the stampede being carried off before He burst into had no idea what kind of matter this creature seemed to be reduced to, but He was even more clueless as to why this stuff seemed to come to Him and why He absorbed it on thing He did know was that after absorbing it He felt stronger, it wasn't much but it was also learned that night came fast.

Day Two had Him discover a village occupied by mud-men-Chuchidarumon-where He learned from Them exactly where He was, He learned what Digimon were and why that Agumon attacked him-for data-also learning that Jagamon are about as oblivious to everyone as Sauske was to Sakura when stampeding, He learned why absorbing data was important for some Digimon, to Digivolve, get thing He learned was that there was a 'Parallel World', a 'Real World' and that some Digimon fight to get there in order to find a Tamer, Tamers are humans and a Digimon with a Tamer was thought to be to say He was interested in the 'Real World'.

Day Three was spent most of the day avoiding the data-streams trying His best to stay on one had learned from the Chuchidarumon that the data-streams sent you to a different area of the 'Digital World' and that there is no way to tell exactly where you'll end up."Avoid them at all costs!"Was the elders found that in His new body He was faster then before so avoiding the data-streams was not too difficult, but what made the day hectic was the constant challenge of Digimon looking for a fight and the Kyuubi nagging Him with.**"Take'em Kit!Absorb their data!"**Or.**"Gaki run!No that way!No the other way"**And it didn't help that He did not exactly know how to fight in His new body. The most He could do was bite them or smack them with His tail and He was pretty clueless to His Abilities, but He kept going, searching, searching for a purpose, searching for any sign of a better place in this world, one less night fell He dozed off dreaming.

The next morning when He awoke He realized that 'The Desert Of Beginning' is scanned the new landscape and found that circuitry covered the ground, no it was apart of looked around in awe as He wondered how He got here and why He was here and who brought him then he met another Digimon a little cream-puff.

"Hi!~"The little Digimon squeaked.

"Um...hey."Naruto replied a little nervous.

"You wanna play?~"He asked with an infectious smile.

"Um...sure, what's Your name kid?"Naruto asked, seeing as the little guy didn't want to fight.

"Calumon, zoom zoom, Calumon, zoom zoom, everywhere, zoom zoom!~"Calumon sang as He ran around like a child.

**"Kit, there's something strange about this child."**The Kyuubi boomed.

_"Huh?What'dya mean?"_Naruto thought.

**"I don't know, but a big power is coming from Him."**The Fox replied.

_"WHAT?NO WAY!"_Naruto shouted in his mind.

**"Volume Gaki..."**Kyuubi whimpered in His head.

"Um...are You okay...?~"Calumon asked leaving the question hanging in the air and noticing Naruto's face changing from one expression to another.

"Uh...Naruto...My name is do You wanna play?"Naruto asked a little shaken by Kyuubi's revelation.

"Let's play TAG!~"Calumon cheered as he tapped Naruto and ran.

"Heh heh!This is going to be easy!"He shouted getting into the game by charging after Calumon.

"Hahahahahahahaha-hah-haha!~"Calumon laughed and giggled as He ran here and there.

They continued to play tag, though Naruto was never 'It' for long as he was to fast for the little was amazed though that Calumon was so quick to actually be able to tag the game went on They had not noticed they were moving farther from where They first met and were completely oblivious to the various Digimon They passed along the didn't stop as the game continued until They stumbled upon a sleeping had wanted Him to join in the game, but Naruto told him to wait until he woke they waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited, but Calumon finally got bored and decided to wake Him idea.

"Eh-*snort*-huh?Wha-yeah what'dya want you little runts?"Maildramon asked groggily with a hint of anger.

"Do you wanna play?~"Calumon asked innocently.

"Ok I'll 'Play' with'ya!"Maildramon said as He stood up.

_"Oh shit."_Naruto thought as He heard the all to familiar tone in Maildramon's voice.

"YAY!~"Calumon cheered, unaware of the impending doom.

Needless to say They continued to run, but this time Their lives depended on They ran and ran it was evident that there were no hiding places in this flat and vast tried to reason with Him, but it did not tried to distract Him, but He went after the end the duo kept running and running, no break at chase continued on and on, Calumon tried His hand at reasoning with the disgruntled Maildramon."I just wanted to play!~"His answer was as expected, an attempt to lure Calumon closer to crush running and Calumon tripped, stopping Naruto in His tracks, as He turned back to rescue then Maildramon was tackled by a DarkTyrannnomon, resulting in a wrestiling match between the Naruto and Calumon looked on Naruto quickly helped Calumon ...

'BOOM!'

Both Naruto and Calumon were hurled back as an explosion erupted from the bout and as They flew DarkTyrannomon emerged from the smoke as He raised His claw, Naruto called to Calumon."Close Your eyes!"Calumon didn't see Maildramon get crushed by MetalTyrannomon's claw and deleted.

"Game Over!~"Was the duo's cry as They crashed through the digital barrier.

Naruto came to and found Himself in a new scanned His surroundings and noticed a thin mist covered the area, He was in a park, that much He knew, but where was He?One more thing became obvious, Calumon was nowhere He wander off on His own?Were They seperated by the blast?He prayed to Kami to keep the little cream-puff was about to think on what He should do, but was interrupted by a cry of."Diamond Storm!"As small crystals flew and embeded in the ground He once stood on and exploded, He mentaly cursed as He narrowly dodged the barrage of He saw next was shocking, a girl his age-a tomboy-and a didn't know whether to run or to ogle thought about doing both, but was stopped in His tracks as the girl pulled out some trinket and spoke.

"Why am I not getting anything on this guy?"She asked as She looked at the hologram with Naruto's image on it.

_"What is that?"_Naruto thought staring at the odd object.

"Stupid thing is useless!Renamon...walk all over him."She said more than miffed.

"Yes Rika."The vixen replied as She began to walk forward.

Naruto got into 'Ninja Mode' as soon as He heard that, what he didn't know, but Renamon saw, was that His pupils went from being Their usual cerulean to being Renamon charged forward for a 'Power Paw' Naruto waited for the right She launched Her attack Naruto jumped up and somersaulted over Her landing behind He turned about, She turned Her head to look at Him with wide eyes, shocked at his was then two words poped into His head, deciding to shout them._'Kitsune Fire'_

"Kitsune Fire!"And shout He did.

What Renamon saw as He shouted that was His eye whites turned black, just before They glowed a deep crimson, as They did She burst into gave a pained cry as She struggled to stay was surprised when She dispersed the flames and glared at Him turned His head as Rika spoke up again.

"Kitsunemon, Rookie Level Beast Virus Type Digimon, Special Attacks Are 'Kitsune Fire' And 'Youkai Burst'...Whoa!His stats are way off the chart!"She said as She read the info on Naruto.

Renemon then took advantege of Naruto's distracted state and jumped into the air and launched Her attack while in midair hoping he would be deleted with one hit.

"Diamond Storm!"She shouted as the barrage of crystals flew, heading for Naruto.

As the diamonds hit their mark they exploded, but Naruto was unfazed aside from a few cuts here or to Kyuubi's chakra the wounds were healing was then two more words poped into His head._'Youkai Burst'_ so He decided to try them.

"Youkai Burst!"He soon as He did a red aura surrounded Him as if He was using Kyuubi's chakra, it indeed acted like it as His wounds sealed up right jumped into the air and rolled into a ball, as He homed in on was singed by the red aura as She fell to the ground, as She landed on Her back, Naruto landed beyond Her.

"Renamon!I won't tolerate failure!Now get up!You stronger than that!"Rika yelled, extremley enraged by Renamon's trouble with Naruto.

"Yes Rika."Renamon said as She got up.

_"Oh great just what I need another Sauske!"_Naruto thought as He narrowed His eyes at Rika, which did not go unoticed by Renamon.

**"Kit, that vixen's power levels suggest She's a 'Rookie' too, but She's still a power outta here now before They delete You."**The Kyuubi stated.

"As much as I'd like to test my skills against You, I have other matters to attend to...so farewell!"He said just before He Shunshin'd away.

As Rika began to scold Renamon for letting Naruto get away, the digital field then sensed something nearby, looking at one of the nearby trees She saw Naruto sitting on a branch, tails swaying back and forth, as She heard Him say."I look forward to meeting You again."Before he vanished yet again, leaving Renamon to blush a little and chuckle as She said."Yes, I do to."Before She vanished Herself.

The rest of the day Naruto explored the 'Real World' going here and there, observing the way people live then began a search for Calumon, but turned up stuck around the park and watched kids play games and get dirty, He began to wonder if He was supposed to find a Tamer or He watched kids come and go He began to feel lonley, just like He always did when He was younger and went to the soon fell asleep and began to dream.

Morning came and Naruto continued His search for whole morning seemed to go by fast as He found no leads on where to find looked High and low, but He could not find Him.

"Ah!Where is He?"He shouted in anger.

**"Gaki, there's a Digimon nearby!"**The Kyuubi Shouted.

"Yeah!Hang on Calumon!"He roared as He headed for where He sensed the Digimon.

He weaved His way through the streets as He made a mad dash for the Digimon's through several districts to get to His destination with only one thing on His mind _'Rescue Calumon' _worrying that Rika and Renamon might have gotten to Him already and deleted the poor entered the industral district and began to run quicker at the found the Digimon, but there was a boy there, it looked like the Digimon was going to attack Him.

_"Crap!No Calumon!Damn that kid is gonna get killed!"_He thought looking down at the scene.

"H-Hey boy...!"The boy squeaked in fear.

"Hm?"The red dino turned to look at the boy.

"Eh-heh..."He just sat there frozen with fear.

"..."Red dino moved closer.

_"Aw Nuts!"_Ran through both Naruto's and the boy's head.

**AN:Well chapter 1...there, how was it?Yeah, if You have any questions feel free to ask!Also should Naruto get a Tamer or not?I mean He is a Digimon so...It's a simple Yes or No yes then here are the options.**

**Jeri-She will be His Tamer later when She loses Leomon, unless you guys state otherwise**

**Suzie-If She becomes His partner then Antylamon will get deleted trying to save her someway...haven't thought it are welcome.**

**Kenta/Kazu-They'll either share Him or only one of Them will be His partner, You decide.**

**OC-One that I prefer You to make, If so then You will be given credit.**

**Other-Other means that I will bring in a Naruto character to be His partner, got it?Just say which one You want.**

**To vote leave a Review saying which option you Always...**

**Please Read&Review.**

**Next Time On Digital Fox Saga:Naruto Finds Calumon and Meets Renamon again, but what happens when two Tamers start a fight?**


End file.
